


[PODFIC] Sugawara's Girlfriend

by Pata (beingzen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dadichi, Daichi gets a headache, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Dates, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, One Shot, Out of Character, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Suga, Self-Insert, Spying, dating game, puppy Tsukki, soft boy Suga, this will not have continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: The team finds out about Sugawara's girlfriend and freaks out about it.This is an idea that came to me after a Tumblr ship game.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[PODFIC] Sugawara's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugawara's Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843542) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Reader | editor:** Pata  
 **Length:** 22:32  
 **Background Music:**[Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/)  


* * *

**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the VOICETEAM challenge TIME WARP: "Record an audio fanwork in a fandom you used to be in but haven't created/consumed fanworks for in at least one year."
> 
> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
